Le Triangle Amoureux
by PrincessMaiden-WhiteDragon
Summary: Gideon a bien changé, ça oui, il est bien grand, maintenant, et n'est plus le même, ça non. De retour à Gravity Falls après près de six ans d'absence, Gideon veut se faire pardonner, se rapproche de la fille Pines et de ses amis, mais, encore blessé, va passer un pacte avec le pire ennemi de la ville de Gravity Falls...
1. Bienvenue à Gravity Falls

1.

Une pluie battante venait s'écraser sur les vitres du car qui menait Gideon Gleeful à Gravity Falls. Aux alentours, la forêt s'amassait, compacte, en une masse sombre, quasi impénétrable. Mais ce qui frappa Gideon n'était pas l'inquiétante mer d'arbres noirs, c'était plutôt l'image qu'il se renvoyait dans la vitre du véhicule. Il avait changé, et pas qu'un peu, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait foulé les terres mystérieuses et surnaturelles de Gravity Falls.

Il avait grandi, et pas mal. Il avait désormais plus de corps que de cheveux, ce qui, pensa t-il, pourrait rassurer Dipper, s'il le revoyait. _Tiens, Dipper, qu'est-il devenu, lui?_ Sûrement était-il encore plus grand que lui, et bien plus idiot encore. Gideon avait avoir beau grandi, il n'en restait pas moins méfiant et aigri. Il se détailla davantage dans le reflet. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs, le regardait à travers ses verres de lunettes, peu convaincu, fatigué même. Ses yeux étaient rouges et soulignés de deux grosses poches dues au manque de sommeil : de tout le trajet, environ dix heures, il n'avait pas dormi et avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur sa console de jeu portable. Le rétro-éclairage était son seul ami. Il tourna un peu la tête pour se regarder sous différents angles. Il avait grandi mais aussi maigri, retrouvant la masse corporelle qui était ordinaire pour son âge. Son visage s'était aminci, son menton s'était effilé. Il ne restait rien de l'immonde larve qu'avait été Gideon dans ses jeunes années à Gravity Falls, il s'était mué en un gracieux mais fragile insecte. _Ouais, je ne suis qu'un insecte, au final._ Il pensait très fort ce qu'il disait. Et pour cause...

Après le _Weirdmaggeddon _de Gravity Falls, Buddy, son père, était parti de la ville avec une touriste de passage, qui était venue, de base, lui acheter une de ses merveilleuses occasions. Il avait abandonné femme, mais pris enfant. Son gosse capricieux l'avait suivi, mais parce que Buddy l'y avait forcé d'une manière cuisante, une façon dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Buddy l'avait emmené dans des villes plus grandes que Gravity Falls, où son fils n'était plus une vedette. Sa célébrité, son pouvoir implicite, manquaient au jeune garçon. Capricieux comme toujours, il cru bon de vouloir asseoir un règne qui ne lui était pas destiné. Et loin des brutes avec qui il avait coulé des jours meilleurs en prison, il n'était rien. Il avait fini par être tabassé, moqué pour sur son surpoids, mis plus bas que terre. On l'avait tout bonnement écrasé. Et puis, Buddy ne faisait rien, trop occupé à se soucier de sa nouvelle femme. Son gosse devait apprendre la vie, après tout, puisqu'on lui avait tout donné sur un plateau doré, il allait voir que la vie, c'est aussi mordre la poussière. Et il en avait avalé, de la poussière.

Trimballé de villes en villes, pour finir dans une petite ville jouxtant Las Vegas. Pourquoi ce choix de la part de son père ? Une affaire florissante s'était présentée en une très bonne occasion. Gleeful père avait beau être simplet, il n'en était pas moins cupide et redoutable. Son fils l'aidait, avec sa nouvelle femme, dans son affaire. Mais son gamin était encore la cible des moqueries de ses camarades. Il avait beau avoir un peu grandi et pris du galon, il n'en restait pas moins potelé. Et ses tâches de rousseur n'étaient pas là pour arranger les choses.

Il avait souffert, la plupart du temps en silence, comprenant maintenant bien mieux ce que les autres avaient ressenti quand il était encore tout-puissant, dans sa petite ville de Gravity Falls. Justement, sa petite ville, il en rêvait. Il voulait la revoir. Il voulait échapper à son père, à sa nouvelle tendance autoritaire. L'enfant capricieux était devenu, en quelques années, un adolescent blessé dont le cœur mutilé était plein de failles.

Il détourna le regard, son jumeau vitreux l'imita. Il porta son attention sur son gros sac et sur sa valise. L'un était posé à côté de lui, sur l'autre siège du car, et l'autre était dans le compartiment à bagages au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait emporté le peu d'affaires qui lui restait, et ce pour retourner à Gravity Falls. On l'aurait oublié, depuis tout ce temps.

Avant de revenir, il s'était renseigné : sa mère était partie vivre chez une de ses sœurs, abandonnant l'affaire Gleeful, après avoir vendu les dernières voitures qu'il restait. La maison avait été reprise par une petite famille. Là où allait Gideon, il n'y avait plus aucune marque de lui.

Il consulta son _smartphone_. Il restait des chambres à louer dans le village. Une au-dessus de la feuille de chou locale, une en ville, en face du poste de police, et enfin une... au Mystery Shack. _Tiens, ils louent, maintenant ?_ Gideon appuya sur la dernière annonce. Le grenier, partagé autrefois par Les Jumeaux du Mystère, accueillait désormais des sous-locataires. Les propriétaires étaient toujours les mêmes, les frères Pines, mais le locataire des lieux était l'ancien « faire-valoir » de Stan Pines, Soos Ramirez. Spontanément, il appuya sur le numéro du Mystery Shack qui se composa de lui-même. Un homme un peu gauche dans sa diction répondit. C'était le Soos en question.

\- Mystery Shack, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

On entendait l'homme se débattre avec plusieurs clients, des protestations, mais aussi des demandes concernant des articles et des visites. Bien qu'il fut encore assez tôt dans la journée, à peine dix heures du matin, le magasin du musée était déjà bondé. Le lieu avait un fort succès, surtout après les événements fantastiques de Gravity Falls.

Gideon hésita avant de parler. L'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne appela plusieurs fois, dans un concert de « Allô ? » qui se répandaient en écho dans l'oreille de Gideon. Même s'il pensait que personne n'allait le reconnaître, Gideon ne voulait pas se trahir, et puis, la vie lui avait appris à être désormais prudent. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il ne dévoilerait qu'une partie de son identité.

\- Bonjour. Je souhaiterais louer la chambre au-dessus de votre établissement, s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord... À quel nom, je vous prie ?

\- Gid... Monsieur Gleeful...

L'homme ne répondit pas. Gideon serra les dents. On se souvenait très probablement de lui, et pas pour de bonnes raisons. Même Soos, devenu gérant de l'affaire des frères Pines, avait retenu quelque chose de lui, et sûrement pas l'aspect le plus positif de sa personne. Il était à deux doigts de raccrocher, quand soudain...

\- Noté Monsieur Gleeful. Heureux de vous recevoir ! L'homme se débattait avec le combiné et des clients... On se voit tout à l'heure pour les modalités ? À très vite !

Gideon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Soos n'avait pas été le moins du monde malpoli ou mal intentionné, ni même en attitude de rejet. Il prenait juste note. Peut-être Gideon devait-il se montrer moins méfiant, après tout ? Soos n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui, alors pourquoi craindre quoi que ce soit ?

Apaisé, il se laissa tomber dans son siège. Le car le conduisait au bas de la pente qui menait au Mystery Shack. Les cahots de la route calmaient Gideon Gleeful, il était un peu plus serein. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire à Gravity Falls, mais avant-tout, pensait-il, un petit travail serait le bienvenu. Il regarda les petites annonces sur son téléphone, il y en avait plusieurs en ville. Il commencerait à démarcher demain. Il avait, pour le moment, encore assez d'argent de côté pour subvenir à ses besoins durant la semaine.

\- Bienvenue à Gravity Falls, M'sieur-Dames !

Affublé d'un cache-oeil et d'un fez mystique, Soos faisait le grandiloquent face à une nuée de visiteurs impressionnés. Gideon regardait la scène de loin. Soos avait bien tout appris de Stan, il le copiait à merveilles – excepté que, lui, était gentil. Il fit entrer les visiteurs dans le musée, où une femme attendait. _Sûrement la copine de Soos..._ Gideon se souvenait que l'ex-employé avait eu une relation à distance. C'était maintenant concrétisé, apparemment.

Le nouveau gérant comptait des billets verts qu'il tenait en main. Il avait fait une bonne recette, encore. C'est qu'il avait le sens du spectacle, et celui des affaires. C'était Stan, mais en mieux, en fait. Gideon s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Monsieur Ramirez ?

Soos leva les yeux de ses billets et porta son regard sur Gideon. Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis eut un grand sourire. Gideon en fut déstabilisé, car on ne l'avait jamais regardé de la sorte, et encore moins on ne lui avait offert ce sourire. Il posa le gros sac qu'il avait en mains, et tendit sa main droite à Soos qui la serra avec force. Gideon grimaça, Soos avait une sacrée poigne !

\- Monsieur Gleeful, quel bonheur de vous rencontrer ! Il souleva son cache-oeil, le rabattant sur son front un peu dégarni. Si vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau... Il regarda Gideon, et ses bagages. Un peu d'aide avec vos affaires, M'sieur Gleeful ?

\- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part, mais … je vais me débrouiller.

Gideon eut un sourire timide. Bien, on ne l'avait pas reconnu. Soos avait été, depuis toujours, quelqu'un de très distrait. Il le suivait, quelques pas derrière, en se débattant avec son sac et sa valise. Il gérait les deux choses très mal, même s'il avait réussi à les porter jusque dans le bureau de Soos. _Ah, ce bureau !_ Oh, il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, même si la décoration – refaite à une occasion par Mabel – arborait des bibelots vieillots et des _motivational posters_ très 80's. Gideon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Stan, malgré son air grognon, était fada de son petit neveu et de sa petite nièce, la preuve en était qu'il avait gardé un tas de souvenirs d'eux dans le bureau.

Sortant des papiers d'un tiroir, Soos les posa sur le bureau. Il prit place dans un grand siège, laissant Gideon l'imiter. Ce dernier se posa sur un tabouret couvert de moumoute rose, qui déteignait avec le lieu, un peu austère et gris. Il était mal à l'aise, là, devant un formulaire où il devait apposer nom et prénom. Il prit le contrat et le lisait avec attention, tandis que Soos se curait le dessous des ongles avec une pointe de critérium.

Gideon dû remplir à contre-cœur un tas de cases demandant des informations relatives à son identité. Après avoir tout rempli, il passa sa carte d'identité, que Soos photocopia sur-le-champ, et posa également un liasse de billets sur le bureau. La liasse était assez épaisse pour qu'il puisse garder la chambre deux semaines. Soos glissa tout dans un dossier, incluant au passage une partie de la liasse, pour la caution.

\- Bien, Monsieur Gleeful, je pense que tout est désormais en ordre. Bienvenue à bord du Mystery Shack, moussaillon !

Soos tendit une main que Gideon serra, même s'il savait pertinemment que ses phalanges allaient être, une fois encore, broyées. Il fut tout de même content qu'on ne lui fasse aucune remarque, mieux encore, qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Il se félicita. Il avait déjà changé en apparence, ce qui l'aidait bien plus aujourd'hui que quand il était encore tout gonflé comme un soufflé. Soos le pria de le suivre, ce que Gideon fit sans broncher.

Il y avait un grand escalier devant eux, vieux, usé de partout, mangé aux mites à certains endroits. L'escalier menait à l'étage où la chambre se trouvait. Soos abandonna son « invité » au bas des marches, ce dernier avait été sollicité par des clients au magasin.

Gideon regarda l'escalier et les alentours. Il voyait le salon de la maison, qui n'avait décidément pas changé, comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. Le temps était comme figé, ici, au Mystery Shack, et un peu partout également dans Gravity Falls. Il soupira. Heureusement, lui, avait changé. Sinon, comment aurait-il été reçu ?

Il regarda à ses pieds, sa valise énorme et son sac gigantesque étaient en train de le narguer. Il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et remonta les manches de sa chemise d'un bleu très clair. Il n'était décidément pas habillé pour ce genre d'exercice, mais il avait voulu faire « bonne figure, au cas où ». Il empoigna son sac, d'abord, qu'il tenta de hisser sur ses épaules, sans trop de succès. Le sac retomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol. Gideon décida qu'il monterait les affaires séparément.

Nouvelle tentative, il haussa son sac sur ses épaules, il glissa. Mais avant qu'il ne retombe sur le sol, le sac se souleva de nouveau et se hissa finalement sur le dos de Gideon. Quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Sûrement Soos, qui passait par là.

\- C'était moins, une, non ?

Une voix un peu fluette se fit entendre. Soit Soos était un excellent imitateur, soit Gideon ne logeait pas seul ici. Après tout, la chambre était pourvue de deux lits. Il tenta de se retourner, mais son sac lui obstruait la vue. Il souffla fort sous le poids du sac, bien trop lourd pour un être humain normal. Il entendait aussi distinctement que l'autre fille prenait la valise.

Il était gêné. Il voulait tout faire de lui-même. Mais la fille avait déjà pris les devants et, il pu voir du coin de l'oeil, qu'elle empoignait avec fermeté la valise. _Gleeful, espèce de gros malin, tu vas déranger une demoiselle, maintenant!_ Il se mit en colère contre lui-même. Mais pas le temps de se faire des remontrances...

Avance... Viiiiiiite !

La fille le pressait d'avancer dans les escaliers. Sa valise était au moins aussi lourde que son sac. Il se dépêcha et monta le plus vite possible les marches de l'escalier. Arrivé en haut, il bifurqua vers une porte ouverte. Il reconnu la chambre qu'il avait vu en photographie, plus tôt dans la journée. Il y entra, posa le sac à côté du lit libre, s'allongeant sur ce dernier, le dos cassé, épuisé.

La demoiselle le suivait de très près. Elle posa la valise au pied du lit, mais au contraire de Gideon, elle ne s'était pas allongée. Elle sautait même sur place, comme entraînée dans un genre de gymnastique loufoque. Il regardait encore le plafond, mais devinait les mouvements de sa colocataire. _Soos ne m'a pas prévenu, le bougre !_ Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais contrarié, il aurait voulu être prévenu, tout de même...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se releva, avec peine. L'autre fille était toujours là, dos tourné à lui, triant des affaires amassées sur l'autre lit. Gideon eut un sourire. Elle ne semblait pas méchante, juste agitée. Même si cette inconnue était un imprévu, au moins il se disait qu'il pourrait discuter avec elle.

\- Euh... Salut... Je crois qu'on a pas été présentés... ?

Gideon était encore hésitant. Il ne voulait pas la déranger. Après tout, si elle avait voulu lui parler, ou tout du moins faire sa connaissance, elle se serait tournée vers lui, non ? Il se ravisa, un peu trop tard, car il avait déjà prononcé sa phrase. Il regarda le plancher, la fille n'avait même pas daigné répondre. En même temps, il avait l'air si... si Gideon. Pas étonnant que...

\- Pardon ?... Elle se retourna. Ah, ouais, c'est vrai, je suis tête de linotte...

Gideon eut un instant une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac en voyant la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Elle devait avoir quinze ou seize ans, assez grande, mais quand même plus petite que lui. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire bienveillant. De longs cheveux bruns tombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et dans son dos, malgré le fait qu'elle portait un serre-tête. Elle avait un vieux pull vert fantaisie très long dont les manches recouvraient partiellement ses mains, et un pantalon trois-quart légèrement retroussé au-dessus de ballerines tâchées de poussières. Il semblait à Gideon qu'il avait déjà vu cette fille, mais où.. ?

\- Moi, c'est Mabel ! Enchantée ! Et toi ?

C'est bon, il la reconnaissait bien, maintenant. Mabel. Mabel Pines. La jumelle de Dipper. Il la reconnaissait, oui. Même trop bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa colocataire soit la première et seule fille dont il soit tombé amoureux ? Il était devenu rouge écarlate en entendant Mabel se présenter. Il n'était pas fort pour dissimuler ses sentiments, en fait.

Elle attendait patiemment que Gideon se présente, mais voyant l'expression peu sûre de son camarade, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait sûrement besoin qu'on l'aide un peu, il semblait si timide – et aussi sacrément mignon. Les lunettes de Gideon glissèrent encore sur son nez, tombant presque. Il les remonta d'un coup sec, heurtant fort, au passage, la charnière entre ses deux yeux.

Il baissa la tête, voulant se cacher au mieux. Mais Mabel se baissa, encore, et encore, pour apercevoir son visage. Il fuyait son regard, zyeutant à droite et à gauche en quête d'échappatoire. Il soufflait fort, très fort. Le stress commençait à l'envahir progressivement, faisant perler des gouttes de sueur dans sa nuque. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- T'es un timide, toi, dis-donc ! Bon, si tu ne veux rien dire, je ne vais pas te forcer non plus ! Et puis, chaque chose en son temps !

Elle se leva d'un bond, toujours en regardant Gideon. Il se sentait aussi petit qu'avant. Un minuscule, misérable, insecte, surplombé par un rayonnant soleil qui allait le cramer s'il s'en approchait trop, tel Icare. Il leva néanmoins la tête vers elle. Elle souriait toujours, encourageante.

\- Hum... Leon... Juste... Leon... Enfin, c'est mon prénom quoi...

Gideon comptait sur un anagramme, supprimant au passage quelques lettres de son ignoble nom et de son infect prénom. Il s'appellerait désormais Leon Diggle. C'était un peu n'importe quoi, mais des noms bizarres, il y en avait un tas qui existaient, non ?

\- Leon ? C'est marrant ça, tu as plus une tête à t'appeler, je sais pas moi... Hum... Whitney ? Ah ah ah ! Leon, ça fait trop sérieux sur toi !

\- Ah ah ah... Tu trouves ?

\- Carrément, ça fait garçon hyper sérieux, major de sa classe, tout ça...

Mabel était, pensa Gideon, rafraîchissante. Davantage encore puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité et qu'elle était enthousiaste de se faire un nouvel ami. Il connaissait son penchant fleur bleue, elle qui tombait trop facilement amoureuse des garçons...

Il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne reste qu'une _amie_. Absolument tout. Sans se rendre tout de même détestable. Il ne voulait plus être un boulet - pour personne, et puis, si Mabel venait à apprendre la vérité, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais – encore moins qu'avant, en fait.

Elle lui tendit les bras. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire avec ce drôle de geste. Bras tendus, devant elle, ça dénotait avec tout ce que Gideon avait pu connaître durant ces dernières années. Les frappes, petites ou grandes, les bagarres, les moqueries. Quand on lui tendait le ou les bras, c'était toujours pour être méchant et grossier avec lui.

Après quelques hésitations, il comprit qu'elle voulait l'accueillir en le serrant dans ses bras. Mabel était, décidément, une bien drôle de fille, très ouverte et expressive. Il répondit à son invitation en tendant les bras, lui aussi – qu'est-ce-qu'il avait l'air ridicule... Mais l'accolade était... revigorante ? Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, et il sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande quand il constata qu'il était en train de sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Gravity Falls, Leon !


	2. L'Affreux Petit Gideon

2.

Depuis une semaine maintenant, Gideon vivait au-dessus du Mystery Shack, il y travaillait également, accessoirement. Il était réveillé tantôt par La Chèvre, mais aussi par un Dandinou devenu très gras, à la « voix » profonde et qui réclamait des attentions particulières dès le matin. Soos était un « sous-propriétaire » peu exigeant, laissant Gideon faire ce qu'il voulait du temps qu'il ne nuisait pas à la tranquillité des touristes ou ne mangeait pas ses céréales préférées. En fait, Soos n'habitait pas vraiment le Mystery Shack. Il s'en occupait, c'était tout. Il vivait dans la maison qu'il avait toujours connu, mais elle avait été réaménagée depuis que son aînée était partie en maison de retraite. Il vivait dans son ancienne maison avec sa nouvelle compagne. Il ne restait au Mystery Shack que si la journée avait été longue, et cette dernière semaine, les jours étaient à rallonge.

Mabel vivait dans la maison, mais passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir dans le fauteuil, en bas, devant la télévision encore allumée. Quand Gideon, le soir, ne pouvant dormir, passait par-là, il lui passait une couverture sur les épaules. Attentionné, mais pas trop, il s'était attiré les sympathies de la jeune fille qui ne le connaissait que sous le nom de Leon Diggle.

Gideon travaillait tous les jours au magasin Il s'occupait d'arranger les articles, de conseiller les clients, et surtout de faire le ménage. Ce n'était pas très reluisant, mais le travail – et la vie, en général – étaient simples.

Chaque matins depuis son embauche, Gideon se pinçait. _Comment en était-il arrivé là ? _Ah... Oui, c'était... De cette façon... Alors que Gideon démarchait encore les petits emplois en ville, par le biais des gazettes et des petites annonces, il se rendit compte que Soos, débordé, n'arrivait plus du tout à gérer la situation. Gideon avait été refusé partout, et le seul endroit où il n'avait pas proposé son aide était bien sûr le Mystery Shack. Il ne voulait pas trop se mêler de leurs affaires, afin de ne pas être découvert. Mais...

Ce matin-là, voyant Soos se débattre encore plus que les jours précédents, Gideon décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il posa son journal et ses lunettes sur la table de la cuisine, remonta ses manches de chemise bien haut et plaqua sa mèche rebelle sur son crâne, pour mieux voir. Il était entré dans le magasin, sans rien demander à Soos et commençait à aider les clients. _Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'aider spontanément les gens, mais bon, il y a un début à tout !_

Il avait tellement bien aidé Soos que ce dernier se hâta de lui proposer un petit travail. Ça ne payait pas vraiment, mais en échange, il serait logé gratuitement – enfin, dès que les propriétaires auraient donné leur accord, mais ils étaient encore en voyage et Soos s'était permis cet écart d'hébergement. Gideon avait été ravi, sur le coup, mais il savait que son temps au Mystery Shack était compté : les Stan étaient plus regardants sur les personnes logées et employées par la maison, surtout le Stan baraqué, l'autre, le fraudeur, n'aurait pas été content, mais après tout, il avait le service gratuit d'un gamin un peu paumé. _Et il se frotterait les mains en apprenant que je travaille ici, maintenant. Je serais en quelque sorte son larbin._ Gideon était amer, mais il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. Les frères Pines étaient encore loin, et le travail à la boutique le rapprochait de Soos, mais surtout de...

\- MABEL ! MABEL ! MABEL !

Deux furies arrivaient en trombe dans le magasin, hurlant, tapant dans les mains, et jetant partout des confettis. L'une d'elles avait un gros lézard sur l'épaule, et l'autre une petit brune, éparpillait énergiquement les petits bouts de papiers colorés partout. Elles appelaient Mabel – qui était à l'étage. Gideon se sentit agressé en entendant les deux filles arriver comme s'il s'agissait d'une troupe en charge. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre d'agitation de groupe, ces gens qui crient et qui s'animent comme lors de sacrifices humains. Il avait été un sacrifice, de nombreuses fois. _Que de mauvais souvenirs tonitruants..._

Sortant de derrière un des rayons, il se posta devant les deux filles. Les mains devant lui, signifiant « stop » il tentait de les raisonner, d'abord, en parlant normalement. Aucun effet. Il se mit alors à redoubler d'efforts, en expliquant qu'on ne pouvait pas crier dans un magasin, surtout pour appeler une employée... Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner quand il explosa.

\- OHÉ ! VOUS DEUX, CALMEZ-VOUS ! Gideon perdait patience à mesure que les décibels se faisaient plus forts. J'AI DIT DE VOUS CALMER ! Il haussait la voix, en vain. ET PUIS, VOUS ÊTES QUI, DÉJÀ ?

La petite brune s'arrêta net, elle regarda Gideon. Comme elle était bien plus petite que lui, elle devait lever la tête bien haut. Gideon faisait près d'un mètre soixante-quinze, et la brunette peut-être un mètre cinquante, si ce n'était moins. L'autre fille, en revanche, continuait de crier. Gideon n'osa pas « l'affronter », elle était presque aussi grande que lui et... avait bien plus de muscles...

Il fouilla dans sa tête, repêchant ce qu'il pouvait de ses souvenirs de Gravity Falls, surtout en ce qui concernait la famille Pines et les gens qui gravitaient autour de ce noyau farfelu. _Qui peut bien connaître Mabel, à part moi ?_ Il tentait de réfléchir à toute vitesse. L'une d'elles était la fille du vieux fou qui avait racheté le manoir Northwest ? Non. Il avait déjà un fils, bien plus vieux que les deux gamines. Aucune d'elle ne ressemblait à Pacifica non plus. Ou bien étaient-elles parentées avec le maire ? Improbable, quoique, des nièces.. ? Non, définitivement, non.

\- GRENDA ! CANDY ! AHHHHHH !

On devait entendre Mabel même depuis l'extérieur. Elle descendait les escaliers en courant, manquant au passage de renverser des objets dans toute la maison. Arrivant en trombe dans le magasin, elle sauta dans les bras de ses deux meilleures amies. Gideon regardait, perplexe. Il aurait dû les reconnaître. Grenda leva de terre Mabel et Candy en une fois. Elle devait toujours faire ses entraînements de boxe, pour être aussi forte...

Gideon ne voulait pas les déranger, et il tenta de s'éclipser. Mais une main lui retint le bras. Quand il se retourna, Mabel souriait et ses deux amies aussi. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veulent, toutes ? _Il se mit à rougir, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de honte, de colère ou bien d'autre chose. Candy penchait sa tête sur le côté, pour mieux le regarder tandis que Grenda lui faisait un _thumb-up _en signe d'encouragement. Mabel, tout en lui retenant le bras, commença à le présenter à ses deux comparses, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

\- Ah, les filles ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter à mon nouvel ami, hi hi hi !

Ah oui, Mabel avait oublié de le présenter, c'est vrai. Mais pour Gideon qui voulait se faire le plus discret possible, le moins en contact avec des gens qui avaient eu vent de sa connaissance, auparavant, eh bien, c'était raté. Il tenta de reculer, et de se faire le plus petit possible. Mais il se souvint qu'il dépassait maintenant d'au moins une tête deux des trois filles – pourtant toutes âgées d'au moins deux ans de plus que lui...

Mabel poussa devant elle Gideon qui devenait tout rouge de honte. Non, il ne voulait pas se présenter. Non, il ne voulait pas mentir à plus de personnes. Il voulait juste revenir faire une cure de grand air dans sa ville d'origine. Il voulait juste qu'on l'y apprécie ne serait-ce qu'un mois ou deux, le temps qu'il y reste et y travaille, avant de retrouver son père Buddy, pour le reste de l'année. Cependant, voyant l'enthousiasme grandissant des deux autres filles quant à sa présentation, il finit par s'exécuter et bredouilla quelques petites choses avant de se lancer pour de bon.

\- Je... Je suis Leon Diggle... 14 ans, bientôt 15 ... Je... Je vis et travaille au Mystery Shack pendant ces vacances, juste, là, pendant maximum deux mois...

\- Tu n'as que 14 ans ?! Candy était très étonnée et s'exclamait fort.

\- Tu fais plus vieux, c'vrai ! Grenda renchérissait un peu, mais au moins était-il content qu'on s'interroge plus sur son âge que sur sa ressemblance avec les Gleeful. Je pensais que t'avais au moins 16 ans !

Oui mais, pensa t-il, je suis un garçon, et les garçons grandissent plus que les filles, et ils paraissent vite plus vieux. Et puis, il avait un peu changé de façon de se comporter et de s'habiller, durant cinq à six ans, afin qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'il puisse mieux passer dans le décor. Ce qui n'avait pas été chose aisée durant les premières années de son radical changement.

Grenda et Candy semblait positivement surprises, et il fut étonné qu'elles semblaient vouloir en savoir plus sur Leon Diggle – ce qui n'aurait jamais été le cas avec Gideon Gleeful. Les filles restèrent dans le magasin en attendant que Mabel finissait son service. Grenda dépensait des pièces dans le distributeur pour s'acheter quelques sucreries, tandis que Candy regardait les articles avec attention – alors que ces derniers étaient exactement pareils à ceux d'il y a près de six ans.

À la fin de son service, Mabel se joignit aux filles, Gideon, lui, les regardait rire près de la sortie du magasin. Il avait fini son travail également, et pensa tristement qu'il n'allait parler à personne aujourd'hui – excepté La Chèvre, peut-être – et qu'il allait demeurer seul. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'hospitalité et la gentillesse des filles...

\- Hé ! Leon ! Tu veux venir te balader avec nous ? Mabel s'était concertée avec ses amies qui semblaient d'accord elles aussi. Il y a de la place pour quatre, tu sais ?

\- Ouais ! Et t'as l'air d'être un p'tit citadin qui connaît pas trop l'Oregon sauvage ! Faut visiter, mon gars ! Et retrousser plus haut tes manches ! Grenda parlait d'une grosse voix. Allez, s'il y a de la place pour trois, y'en a forcément pour quatre !

\- Place pour quatre ! Place pour quatre ! Candy sautillait sur place. Place pour quatre ! Place pour quatre ! You-hou-hou-hou !

Ces filles, pensa Gideon, étaient positivement étranges. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dipper traînait toujours avec le même _crew_. Tout ce petit monde avait son grain de folie, et c'était tant mieux, d'un côté, sauf quand on embarque à quatre sur... une voiturette de golf...

Candy et Mabel étaient à l'avant, Mabel au volant, un brin imprudente et manquant au passage de renverser des poubelles et des boîtes à lettres sur le chemin. Gideon se trouvait à l'arrière avec Grenda, agitée, qui faisait un appel vidéo avec son petit-ami Marius, en lui racontant qu'elle s'amusait bien et présentant au passage Gideon, enfin, non, Leon, dont Marius serait, selon ses propres termes, enchanté de faire la connaissance.

Gideon se sentait mal à l'arrière de la voiturette qui bondissait sur la route de bitume défoncée et sur les chemins de terre creusés par les pluies. Il avait envie de vomir, parfois, mais il était... heureux. Ouais, gamin, il ne s'amusait pas comme ça. Son père l'avait dès très jeune entraîné à être un _showman_ et avait mis dans la tête de son pauvre garçon qu'être enfant-star était la meilleure des choses. Gideon avait accepté cette philosophie de vie, jusqu'à son premier déménagement.

\- Alors, là, c'est le Poste de Police...

Mabel criait pour se faire entendre, et tandis qu'elle présentait le lieu où se tenaient les Forces de l'Ordre, deux policiers, un grand dadais presque chauve et un petit gros à moustache blanche, tournaient autour d'une bouche d'incendie décapitée, en criant et en riant. Gideon se souvenait de ces policiers qui l'avaient coffré, après son premier _putsch_ contre la famille Pines. Il ne les aimait pas mais ne les détestait pas non plus. Ils ne faisaient que leur travail à l'époque, et Gideon n'avait pas été un véritable enfant de chœur.

Les filles passaient tout en revue. Le _dinner_ où travaillait Madame Wentworth, le _Gossiper_ avec son journaliste très inquiétant visuellement, le Musée où Mabel et Dipper avaient déjoué des plans gouvernementaux, la casse où le vieux McGucket avait si longtemps habité, ou encore le manoir qui avait appartenu aux Northwest...

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus de la ville, Mabel contant ses histoires qu'elle faisait passer pour le folklore, mais Gideon savait que tout ce qu'elle disait était véritable. Son petit-ami qu'elle voulait vampire était en réalité un amoncellement de nains, le Multi-Ours que Dipper devait combattre pour les Mi-Homme-Taure, les statues de cire, et aussi Bill... Bill Cipher... Gideon avait, ou du moins avait-il pensé durant un moment, qu'il avait conclu un pacte avec lui, mais Bill l'avait largement trompé. Il avait été pire escroc que lui, en fait...

Les arbres se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, la forêt épaisse, et la bande était à présent au pied d'une immense falaise où des énormes débris de métaux gisaient. Gideon eut mal au ventre. Il pensait reconnaître l'endroit, malheureusement...

\- Et là... Grenda, fière, commença de sa grosse voix... C'est là où l'affreux petit Gideon a été battu !

\- Ouais, Dipper lui a mis sa pâté, à ce gros lard ! Candy était toujours plus surexcitée. Il a bondit sur la mascotte géante de ce gamin, et _pif paf pouf _!

Gideon reconnaissait bien l'endroit, oui. Une houppette blonde, presque blanche, métallique et rouillée, dépassait du sol. De la mousse s'était amassée dessus, et sur d'autres parties du robot géant qu'il avait mis en chantier quand il avait 9 ans, et les pleins pouvoirs. Il avait pris possession du Mystery Shack et voulait remplacer l'immonde endroit par un parc d'attraction à sa gloire. Ça lui faisait froid dans le dos. _J'étais comme ça, avant..._

Il se mit en retrait de l'endroit, portant une main à sa bouche, prêt à vomir. Il avait changé ! Il avait été tabassé, pour ça, il avait été moqué pour ça, il avait été insulté, pour ça... Il se rappelait des gosses dont il était la bête noire, et qui répétaient sans arrêt que l'affreux petit Gideon aurait dû rester croupir en prison avec les gens de son espèce. Il blêmit encore plus quand il se rendit compte que, pas si loin de là, avait eu lieu le premier affrontement avec Dipper Pines, et que Mabel avait brisé en cet endroit son talisman. _Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec tout ça ! Non! Plus jamais !_

\- Ça ne va pas, Leon ? Mabel s'approchait de Gideon, inquiète. Tu n'aimes peut-être pas la forêt, ou le robot géant destructeur te fait peut-être...

\- Ce... Ce n'est pas ça.. je crois que j'ai juste mangé un truc pas bon, ou bien... Ou bien la balade en voiturette était peut-être un chouïa trop secouée...

Il essayait de cacher le fait que la vue du robot le rendait malade. Il avait voulu supprimer des gens, purement et simplement les rayer de la carte, avec ce monticule maintenant minable de fer. Il avait été bête et méchant, et on lui avait rendu au centuple plus tard. Il méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, et, comme disaient les gamins, peut-être devait-il effectivement croupir encore en prison ?

Non, il se rachetait, petit à petit. Même si ça ne pouvait pas rembourser toute la dette de son crime, il devenait néanmoins bon. Et puis, il ne convoitait plus le cœur de Mabel, ni celui de Dipper, qu'il avait voulu arracher de ses propres mains pour le faire préparer en plat principal à ses motards. Il aspirait maintenant à une vie sereine, et quand il serait enfin en âge de partir définitivement de chez Buddy, il le ferait, pour s'installer en périphérie de Gravity Falls. Il tiendrait sûrement une auberge, ou il pourrait élever des chèvres et faire du fromage ?

Les perspectives d'avenir de Gideon s'amoindrissaient, plus il contemplait le robot géant où s'étaient perchées Candy et Grenda. Au moins l'affreux grand Gideon de fer faisait-il office de toboggan pour les filles, mais ce n'était pas du tout rassurant. Il avait l'impression qu'elles s'amusaient même à l'écraser, lui qui n'était plus que cet insecte de Leon. Il détourna le regard, très, très mal à l'aise.

\- Leon ?.. Tu veux rentrer ?

Mabel était face à lui et le tenait par les épaules. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, cinq à dix centimètres de moins, pas plus. Il secoua la tête. Non, il pouvait faire face à cette image quasi funeste où une fête était improvisée sur le Gideon de fer. Il pouvait maintenant se dissocier de l'affreux et minable gamin qui avait construit la machine, et il enterrait, avec les rires des amies de Mabel, l'affreux petit Gideon au fond de son cœur.

Mais il était encore brisé, une fois de plus. Et là, loin d'être malveillantes envers lui, expressément, enfin, envers Leon, elles voulaient montrer une « attraction » laissée là par hasard, et par la plus grande des malchances. Elles ne parlaient pas vraiment de Gideon, elles ne l'évoquaient pas. Elles riaient juste, inconscientes du mal qu'elles pouvaient provoquer. Mabel, elle, voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Gideon eut peur qu'elle ne découvre la supercherie...

Il ravala une aigreur et fit un sourire à Mabel, en balançant au passage un « ça va mieux » convaincant. Il avait juste l'air d'avoir été malade à cause des cahots de la route, et non pas malade à la vue du robot géant gisant au pied de la falaise. Il se rua vers ce dernier et monta au sommet de la houppette avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'affreuse tignasse de fer et de boulons. Il abîmait ses vêtements, et il faisait semblant d'être heureux, au moins faisait-il illusion...

\- Ha ha ha ! Je suis désolé, les filles, je fais une petite pause, je crois ! Gideon faisait mine d'être essoufflé. Je pense faire un tour... Je reviens tout de suite ! Ha ha ha !

Il pensa que son rire sonnait faux tandis qu'il s'éloignait de la carcasse de ferraille, mais aucune d'entre elles ne remarqua rien. D'un côté, tant mieux. Il voulait se retrouver seul. Il avait passé une semaine sans s'inquiéter, mais maintenant que le souvenir de l'affreux petit Gideon faisait de nouveau surface, il se sentait mal, franchement mal, même.

Il s'était éloigné vers l'autre falaise où son talisman avait été brisé. L'ancien Gideon, s'il avait vu ça, aurait tenté de retrouver les bouts de la petite pierre magique afin d'en faire un nouvel artefact, et se venger de Grenda et Candy, qui sautillaient et glissaient sur lui. Mais il n'était plus l'ancien Gideon, il était Gideon le gentil, même pensait-il prendre le prénom définitif de Leon en s'arrangeant avec la mafia la plus proche.

Tandis qu'il marchait seul, les poings enfoncés dans son pantalon sale de rouille et de mousse, il se sentait étrangement observé. Il regardait par terre, cherchant au hasard la ficelle de son talisman, et peut-être un ou deux bouts, afin de les jeter dans le lac. Il regardait ses pieds, bougeant des touffes de mousse de la pointe de sa chaussure.

Une lueur brilla d'un coup à ses pieds. Il fixa plus en détail la chose qui brillait. C'était un bout de la pierre de son talisman. Il se mit en position accroupie et prit entre ses doigts l'éclat. Une drôle de sensation enivrante le possédait peu à peu, quelque chose faisait resurgir de lui ce qu'il voulait dissimuler au monde et à lui-même. Cette perspective lui fit peur, mais encore plus ce qui arriva après...

Un œil le regardait. Oui. Dans le fragment se reflétait un œil blanc dont la pupille noire étrécie le fixait, mécontent. L'œil lui disait quelque chose, et c'était inquiétant. Le bout de talisman se mit comme à vrombir, laissant échapper un bruit indescriptible. Mais bientôt le bruit se mua en une drôle de voix reconnaissable entre mille. _Bill._ La pierre devint jaune et luisait. Elle riait, mais pas d'un rire réjouissant, plutôt dissonant, machiavélique. Une voix s'éleva de la pierre.

\- Oh, c'est que ça faisait un bail, petit Gideon !


	3. L'Affaire du Siècle

3.

Gideon tomba à la renverse sur le sol, faisant au passage tomber la pierre. Mais au lieu de retomber dans un bruit mat, elle resta suspendue à quelques centimètres du sol, toujours brillant très fort, comme un petit soleil nucléaire. Il recula d'un mètre, rampant à reculons sur un sol terreux qui le salissait davantage. Sa bouche se tordait dans une expression d'horreur telle...

La pierre continuait de flotter et s'approchait comme elle le pouvait du visage de Gideon, le fixant de son œil blanc. _Bill a été vaincu, Bill a été vaincu..._ Gideon tentait de se rassurer en répétant dans sa tête cette phrase comme un psaume. Le petit talisman se mit à rire très fort, comme un dément, ce qui ne rassura pas Gideon et lui fit prendre encore plus conscience que cette situation était bel et bien réelle.

\- Non, Gideon, je n'ai pas totalement disparu, preuve en est, je suis là, devant toi... La pierre vibrait plus fort, et sa lueur baissait parfois. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, vois-tu ?

\- Tu... Tu as été vaincu ! C'est Dipper, Mabel, et...

\- Tu crois que comme avec ton ancien toi, on peut m'enterrer définitivement ? Me marcher dessus ? Me rabaisser ? Non, Gideon, on ne peut pas. On ne peut pas effacer mon souvenir, tout comme ton souvenir à toi !

La bouche de Gideon tremblait, ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez et avaient même fini par tomber sur le sol en se brisant légèrement, dans le coin supérieur droit. Gideon continuait de ramper comme un chien, par terre, toujours en reculant, toujours Bill dominant la situation et la conversation. Mais Gideon, aussi peureux était-il devenu avec le temps, gardait en lui un espèce d'ego qu'il protégeait du danger, aussi moindre était-il.

Il attrapa une branche qui traînait sur le sol à côté de lui, une grosse branche bien épaisse, et noueuse, bien lourde. Si Bill continuait d'approcher, il lui en mettrait une bonne dans les dents – enfin, façon de parler. Bill stoppa net en voyant la dose de courage de Gideon. Il resta pourtant néanmoins là, à flotter au-dessus du sol, en fixant Gideon.

\- Regardez-moi ça. Le petit choupinet grassouillet est devenu un jeune homme peureux mais téméraire ! Bill continuait de rire de façon stridente, à en faire grincer les dents. T'es un marrant, toi. Et puis, t'es pas si différent de moi, en fait. Allez, j'te pardonne !

\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Et arrête de m'appeler Gideon !

Le garçon criait à s'en déchirer les poumons. Il pouvait faire table-rase du passé, il n'était plus animé par un sentiment perpétuel de haine et de vengeance. Il cherchait le pardon, c'était tout. Bill et lui avaient eu une chose en commun, la destruction. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ce que voulait détruire Gideon, tout ce qu'il voulait casser, c'était son ancienne image.

Et on aurait dit que Bill pouvait lire ça dans ses yeux et dans son cœur. Comme si Gideon avait été l'un des manuels de Stanford Pines, et que ses points faibles étaient là, cachés quelque part. Bill s'énerva un peu, son œil s'étrécissait encore. Il pouvait faire plier Gideon. Et Gideon savait à quel point Bill était redoutable. Néanmoins avait-il dit qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même...

Gideon pensait très vite à une échappatoire, il regardait à droite et à gauche. Il y avait des ronces épaisses et des tas de hautes herbes dans lesquelles le talisman aurait pu se bloquer, se coincer. Il allait s'élancer vers les hautes herbes, c'était décidé, et le Bill de pierre faible ne pourrait pas le suivre. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution...

\- Tu penses pouvoir t'échapper comme ça ? Que tu es ignare, mon garçon...

Gideon se retourna et fixa pour de bon l'œil de Bill. À quoi bon détourner son regard ? Et puis, son actuel bourreau n'était pourvu que d'un œil. Il y avait tellement de possibilités, de portes de sorties en tous genres. La pierre avait un tas d'angles morts, autant en profiter quand Bill, comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte allait commencer sa tirade sur la domination mondiale.

\- Allô ? Tu écoutes, au moins ? Il est impossible de t'échapper, mon garçon.

Le jeune homme se lança quand bien même le maudit monstre lui disait que c'était impossible. Non, ce n'était pas impossible. Puisque Bill était maintenant l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne jouissait plus des mêmes pouvoirs qu'auparavant, non ? Il s'était élancé dans les hautes herbes. Il y était presque, plus qu'un mètre – peut-être deux...

_BANG !_ Il se cogna contre... du vide. Pas vraiment du vide, plus comme un champ de force invisible. Il n'avait pas spécialement mal, mais son nez saignait abondamment. _Merde, pas encore..._ Oui, son nez saignait facilement depuis qu'il avait été le punching-ball des autres enfants et adolescents. Son estomac lui fit de nouveau mal en repensant à ces douleurs d'après l'école.

\- Arrête de flipper, ça t'fera que des cheveux blancs ! Ha ha ha ! L'œil de Bill se tordait à mesure que son rire se faisait plus haut. Écoute, morveux, je vais te proposer quelque chose que tu pourras pas refuser. L'affaire du siècle.

\- Je refuse de marchander avec toi, Bill ! Tu sais tout comme moi comment ça se passe !

Gideon s'essuyait le nez avec le revers de son bras, se tâchant de sang jusqu'en bas du coude. Il était de nouveau par terre à cause du choc, mais il ne bougeait plus, regardant avec attention la petite pierre flotter vers lui. Peut-être allait-il l'attraper et la jeter contre le dôme invisible, pour tenter de la briser de nouveau ? C'était une autre solution, encore fallait-il qu'il puisse l'attraper. Bill était rapide autrefois, en était-il de même aujourd'hui ?

Gideon laissa la pierre venir à lui. Il faisait mine d'écouter ce qu'avait Bill à dire. Au moins aurait-il la paix, et si la moindre occasion se présentait pour le rouler dans la farine... Enfin, avant toutes choses, Gideon devait se défaire de toutes ses pensées afin d'être le plus imprévisible possible pour l'affreux Bill. _Ouais, l'affreux. C'est vrai, on était un peu pareil. Mais c'est différent, maintenant, Bill._

\- Bon, petite tête, tu vas arrêter d'échafauder un tas d'plans. Ils vont pas fonctionner d'façon. Allez, pose-toi. Écoute un peu, ça t'fera pas d'mal.

C'était peine perdue, il fallait déjà, du moins, écouter Bill. Mais Gideon n'allait pas plier. Il écouterait seulement,. Bill le laisserait peut-être tranquille s'il était patient. Et si Gideon ne passait pas de marché avec lui, Bill chercherait une autre personne avec qui conclure un pacte. C'était certain. Surtout, Gideon avait réussi à endurcir son cœur, et empêcher quiconque – surtout Bill – de s'approprier sa personne.

S'immobilisant, il ramena ses jambes vers lui, toujours en fixant Bill, mais son air apeuré s'était mué en détermination. Il ne fléchirait pas, ça non. Il attendait patiemment que Bill développe ses idées. Et avec un peu de chance, plus Bill parlerait, plus il deviendrait faible, et n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même...

\- Voilà, gamin. Le temps a passé, t'as changé, j'ai changé. Enfin, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, pas vrai ? Et puis Gravity Falls a pas changé d'un iota, non ? Bill faisait passer des images de la ville sur la petite pierre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un écran de télévision. Seule chose inhabituelle, c'est que les Pines ne sont pas là, aucun d'eux, mais toi, toi, p'tit génie, t'es ici, avec moi ! Il ricanait, faisant sauter l'image de temps en temps. Et comme rien n'a changé, j'te propose un truc. On va révolutionner leurs vies, à tous les deux. Et si on le fait bien, ça pourrait leur faire changer d'avis...

\- Tu penses racheter les gens comme ça, Bill ? En révolutionnant la vie de la ville ? Gideon s'essuyait encore le nez, du sang coulait dans sa bouche. Et je sais comment ça va se terminer. Tu es un monstre, Bill, tu ne veux semer que le chaos et la destruction !

\- Oh oh oh, petit minable. Tais-toi deux secondes, ok ? Bill ne s'était pas mis en colère, preuve en était, son œil était toujours « normal ». Si je te propose une alliance, c'est pas pour rien. Je n'ai presque plus de pouvoirs, je vais sûrement bientôt m'éteindre, et toi, tu as changé, tu es devenu meilleur.

Oui, pour sûr, Gideon était devenu meilleur, ou était-il en passe de le devenir, et il ne voulait pas de Bill dans ses pattes, il ne voulait plus quitter les sentiers battus, surtout en compagnie d'un démon tel. Se racheter ? Il le ferait sans l'aide de personne. À Bill d'en faire autant.

La petite pierre flottait toujours face à lui. Gideon restait assis. Ils se fixaient tous deux, Bill ne sachant pas quel œil de Gideon regarder, passant du droit au gauche sans arrêt. Il le sollicitait, en quête d'un quelconque nouvel ami, et Gideon était le candidat idéal.

\- Gideon, si pacte est signé, je te laisse disposer de mes pouvoirs. Tu sauves ma vie, et je vais améliorer la tienne. Tu vois un peu mieux le marché ?

Gideon était suspicieux, il ne voyait pas Bill devenir si miel d'un coup, c'était trop bizarre. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Mais au moins, il était satisfait de voir que la pierre, qui flottait assez haut auparavant, baissait dans les airs d'un niveau considérable à mesure qu'il parlait. _Encore un peu... Encore un peu... Allez... Quelques minutes..._

Il allait refuser le marché de Bill, et ce dernier, vidé de ses batteries, n'allait plus embêter qui que ce soit avant un bon bout de temps. Gideon se frottait toujours son nez qui ne saignait plus, il ne quittait cependant sous aucun prétexte des yeux le démon qui lui faisait face. Il suivait des yeux la progression du talisman qui s'approchait du sol. _Encore un peu... Oui..._

\- LEON ! LEON?! T'ES PASSÉ OÙ ?!

Les cris de Mabel déchiraient le silence de la forêt. Gideon se retourna et tenta d'avertir Mabel de ne pas approcher. Mais ses cris à lui étaient vains, la fille ne semblait pas l'entendre, et sa voix à elle progressait vers Bill et Gideo,. La peur le gagnait de nouveau. Bill pensait qu'aucun Pines n'était revenu en ville, et que personne ne pourrait l'arrêter... _Mabel, n'approche pas..._ L'autre démon tourna son œil en direction de la voix qui appelait.

Gideon remarqua que Bill se figea, et son iris se tordit. Il était dans une rage folle. Le blanc de son œil était devenu rouge de vaisseaux sanguins. Le talisman se tourna vers Gideon, très vite, s'étant calmé d'un trait. Il comptait, semblait-il, sur l'empressement de Gideon pour pouvoir conclure avec lui...

\- L'affaire du siècle, mon gars. Ton sens de la bonté, ou j'sais pas trop quoi, et mon pouvoir. _Deal _?

La voix de Mabel était à deux mètre, pas plus. Gideon jeta un œil en sa direction, puis regarda Bill, puis son regard alla de Bill à Mabel, pour enfin se fixer de nouveau sur la petite pierre qui volait. Il esquissa un sourire, comme s'il allait le conclure, ce marché. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre ? Et tout à gagner, alors...

\- Tu peux toujours courir, mec.

Mabel était à portée de vue maintenant. La pierre tomba. Gideon était toujours par terre. Il était sale de terre et de sang, les deux s'étaient même mêlés. Il sentait comme une bouffée d'air à son arrivée. Encore une fois, elle avait sauvé Gideon. Il souffla un bon coup. _Enfin libre._

\- Ah ! Tu es là ! Mabel se tourna, dos à Gideon, elle vida ses poumons d'un coup. C'EST BON LES FILLES, J'AI TROUVÉ LEON ! Puis, de nouveau vers Gideon, elle sourit. On a cherché partout après toi !

\- Je... J'suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû m'éloigner comme ça, hé hé hé...

\- Euh, pourquoi t'es par terre, au fait, Leon ? Mabel penchait la tête sur le côté, lorgnant Gideon. Tu t'es fait mal, t'as trébuché ?

Gideon se releva, prétendant avoir trébuché sur une branche, mais Mabel s'inquiétait de voir des traces de sang sous son nez. Il s'était peut-être fait vraiment fort mal, après tout, et dire qu'il allait bien. Gideon, non, Leon était un si gentil garçon, et jamais il n'inquiéterait ses amis, et surtout pas Mabel. Il la fixait un moment, alors de nouveau sur ses jambes. Il était plus grand qu'elle, assurément, et elle devait lever la tête pour mieux le voir.

Mabel approcha sa main du visage de Gideon, essuyant les dernières traces de sang avec un bout de son pull. Gideon rougissait, très gêné de la situation. Son cœur battait plus vite à présent, et il se battait contre cette stupide idée. _Non, c'est juste une amie, je suis reconnaissant de sa présence et de ce qu'elle fait pour moi. _Oui, en une semaine, il avait juste considéré la jeune fille comme une amie, mais elle, comment le voyait-elle ? Il se penchait un peu en avant, Mabel toujours une main sur l'une de ses joues. Ils s'approchaient vraiment trop près l'un de l'autre...

\- MABEL ! LEON ! Des cris retentissaient. MAAAABEL ! LEEEEON ! Une grosse voix appelait. OHÉ LES GENS, VOUS ÊTES OÙ, À LA FIN ?

Gideon se recula brusquement en repoussant maladroitement la main de Mabel. _Stupide freluquet, en plus, tu es plus jeune qu'elle !_ Si elle s'occupait de lui comme ça, c'était par instinct maternel, quelque chose comme ça. Elle ne devait pas le considérer autrement, et réciproquement pour lui : ils étaient amis.

Mabel alla un instant en avant pour accueillir ses amies qui, déchaînées, s'étaient munies de branches pour jouer aux aventurières. Gideon pendant ce temps regardait la petite pierre à ses pieds. Il donna un grand coup dedans, et le talisman vola à travers les buissons. _Bien fait pour toi, sale monstre !_ Gideon se disait un peu ça aussi pour lui-même, enfin, pour son ancien lui...

Ils reprirent la route, à quatre, Gideon maintenant rassuré de savoir la pierre de Bill perdue au milieu des arbres et des plantes. Il avait pris la tête du groupe pour ne pas avoir à être trop proche de Mabel. Il voulait absolument s'éloigner d'elle, de façon naturelle, bien évidemment, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir de complicité outre-mesure. Cela semblait fonctionner, car du devant de la troupe, Gideon pouvait entendre Mabel rire et s'amuser avec ses amies.

Mais autant Gideon faisait tout pour s'éloigner des Pines, autant Bill faisait tout pour revenir près d'eux. Mais qu'importe maintenant que celui-ci se recouvrirait de mousses dans la forêt, ou bien se ferait capturer par une pie, ou piétiner par un randonneur.. ? Gideon marchait vite tout de même, pour être le plus loin possible de la forêt. Il inventerait une histoire à faire courir pour éviter que les passants ne s'attardent trop dans les bois...

\- Attendez une minutes ! Mon lacet est délié ! Mabel criait aux autres, Grenda et Candy s'étaient arrêtées, mais pas Gideon. Saperlipopette, alors c'est la boucle du dessus, et... Oh.. !

Quelque chose luisait à une dizaine de centimètres des mains de Mabel, une pierre jaune brillait. Elle semblait ensorceler la jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à mettre la main dessus en continuant de l'admirer de ses prunelles. Pendant ce temps, un œil, invisible, regardait le sourire de la demoiselle, la pupille se tordant de bonheur à mesure que les doigts caressaient le minéral.

Gideon se retourna après plusieurs minutes, constatant que plus personne ne le suivait. Quand il aperçu au loin les filles, il fut soulagé. Il avait eu peur, un instant, que Bill n'ait reparut, mais c'était juste une histoire de lacet. Tant mieux.


End file.
